The related art consists of gallium arsenide (GaAs) doped channel heterostructure field effect transistor (DCHFET), complementary heterostructure field effect transistor (C-HIGFET) (with a high aluminum arsenide (AlAs) mole fraction) and metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) (without a molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) grown insulator) technologies. These technologies have the limitations of excessive gate leakage, low voltage swing, limited dynamic range and notable power consumption. The present invention results in significant improvements in these parameters.